Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology utilizes existing array process of the thin-film transistor liquid crystal display. The gate line scanning driver signal circuit is made on the array substrate of the thin-film transistor to attain the driving technology for the progressive line scanning on the gate. Wherein, GOA technology is also referred as to shift register technology. GOA technology can integrate the Gate circuit on a panel, which can dispense with the IC (Integrated Circuit) providing the gate potential signal. As for a flexible OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display, due to demand for compensating threshold voltage (Vth) of the thin-film transistor and mobility of electron and hole in the film, more gate signals are needed. Accordingly, it starts to be very difficult to provide gate signals from the exterior IC.
Therefore, a new type of shift register circuit and a shift register unit has to be provided.